


Bed Sharing

by QQI25



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Steve and Bucky are both on a school field trip and end up having to share a bed.





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> this is the title of the google doc tht i wrote forever ago but didn't publish for whatever reason and i can't think of another one so this is the title of it on ao3 too. it might be ooc? idk. also idk all the details about why they're on this trip i just wanted to use that prompt. also it's rated teen and up bc language, cap.

“Okay, so I guess we're sharing this bed. I just wanted to warn you beforehand that I might have nightmares. And if I need it, the inhaler’s on the nightstand.” 

“Oh yeah no that's fine. I get them too. And I’ll make sure to remember that. I'm James by the way, but people usually call me Bucky.”

“Okay. Hi, I'm Steve. You can sleep late or whatever, but I'm gonna try to sleep soon because I wanna get a good night’s sleep because of tomorrow.”

He makes good on what he said and gets into the bed about half an hour later. Bucky follows him. The room is silent for a while, their breathing and the occasional shift in position and the blankets rustling the only sounds. Then Bucky speaks up. 

“Hey Steve? Are you asleep?”

“No. What's wrong?” He turns to face Bucky. 

“Do you think pandas know how cute they are? Like we all go to zoos and stuff and everyone’s always watching pandas and like they act so adorable and stuff.” 

“You know what, Bucky? I don’t know. I’ve never thought about that.”

“Well I think pandas are my favourite animal and it’s okay if they don’t know how cute they are, as long as they know they’re loved. I hope they know that. Do you think they know that?”

“I don’t know. Probably. They have their parents and panda friends. And they see us visiting.”

“Good. Me too.” Bucky rolls onto his back and stays silent for a while. Then he turns back to Steve.

“What’s your favourite animal?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a lion.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re strong enough to protect the ones they care about.”

“Do you think you are?”

“Think I’m what?”

“Strong enough to protect the ones you care about.” 

“Oh. I’d like to think I am, but I don’t know. This doesn’t exactly feel like a body that could,” he says a bit bitterly.

“But would you try anyway?”

“Yeah. Yeah I would.”

“Then I think you’re strong enough. You sound strong enough.”

“Oh. Thanks Bucky,” he says softly.

“Yup.” They carry on like that for a while. But as it gets later, Bucky’s questions get more ridiculous, and Steve’s patience starts wearing thin. 

“Do you think pigeons have feelings?”

“No offense, but do you think you could shut up and fuck off?” Bucky snickers when he hears Steve swear.

“Geez okay. I think you’re definitely strong enough. I also think you get cranky when you’re tired.”

“Then let me sleep.”

“But _I_ can’t,” he whined. 

“Then don’t! Go fuck around on your computer or something, or read a book!” 

“But that sounds boring! You’re more fun to talk to!” 

“And I’m also about to fucking kick you out! So shut up please, and let me sleep while I can.” Bucky finally quiets down, but not before laughing once more at Steve.

“Okay okay. Good night, grumpypants.”

“Good night, pain in the ass.” Bucky breaks out laughing and Steve can probably guess why. He has the good graces not to talk anymore, though, so Steve’s happy. 

That is, until he wakes up gasping and clutching the sheets, breath coming too fast and too short. He’s crying too. He can tell because his cheeks are feeling warm and his vision is blurrier than usual to the point where he can barely make out shapes. But he can feel the other body in bed getting up too. 

“Steve? Hey Steve, you okay? You need anything? Inhaler?” Steve just nods frantically and Bucky hurriedly reaches for it and puts it in Steve’s hands. After he uses it, his breathing gets a bit more under control, but it’s still bad. 

“Hey, hey Stevie. Listen to me. You’re okay. I’m gonna touch you, okay?” Steve nods, so he puts his hands on his shoulders.

“Can you breathe for me? I want you to breathe slowly and carefully, okay? You’ll be alright. In, out. In, out. In, out. There. Better?” Steve nods again. “Would it help if I hugged you? Does contact help or make it worse?” 

“Hug,” Steve croaks out, so Bucky holds his arms out and Steve crawls into his lap. Bucky runs one hand through his hair and the other hand up and down his back, murmuring words of comfort. Steve’s still shuddering a bit and Bucky scoots back so he's leaning against the headboard and they're laying more than sitting up. He pulls the blanket over them. 

“It'll be okay Stevie. You'll be okay. You're safe. I'll stay here for as long as you need me. You're okay.” Steve nods and swipes at his eyes. He nestles back into Bucky’s chest and closes his eyes. Eventually he falls asleep, and Bucky waits a bit before he does too. 

The next day, Steve finds out that while he doesn't mind the morning, Bucky totally isn't a morning person. He's up before Bucky is, going to the bathroom and showering and brushing his teeth. Then he goes to wake up Bucky. 

“Fuck off. I'm sleeping,” he grumbles. 

“Not anymore,” Steve says in a singsong voice, pulling away the blanket. Bucky sits up then, narrowing his eyes at Steve. 

“You're such a punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve shoots back with a smile. Bucky stumbles into the bathroom and Steve heads towards the kitchen. He looks over the menu and orders what he wants. The food gets here and he's already eating when Bucky comes out, toweling his hair. 

“Dude, you made food for yourself and not for me? Jeez rude. I don't even know what I did.” Steve laughs and shakes his head. 

“No, Buck. It's room service. I don't even have stuff here to cook with, and I'm not about to go buy food when they provide room service. Here's the menu. Choose whatever. It's paid for.” So Bucky orders enough for three people and they sit at the table waiting. When it gets here he starts scarfing it down. 

“Dude slow down. There's no real rush.”

“Dude don't tell me what to fuckin’ do. I'm hungry. That's the rush.” 

“Okay whatever, jerk.”

“Punk.” 

After they're done eating, there's extra time before they have to go, so they just lay on the bed on their phones. Steve puts his down after a while and turns to Bucky. 

“Hey Bucky? I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I know it probably wasn't ideal and you missed out on some sleep. Sorry for everything. I know I was being a real asshole before we slept, and it meant a lot when you helped me after my nightmare. So yeah. Thanks and sorry.” Bucky puts down his phone and his face softens. 

“Hey no it's okay. No need to apologise. I'm glad I woke up to help you. It could've gone much worse if no one was there, right? And don't worry about that. I was being annoying. And don't object. You know _I_ was and _I_ know I was. It's okay. We're okay.” He pushes himself into a sitting position and holds out his hands. Steve sits up and takes them, and Bucky pulls him into a hug. “So. We good?” Steve nods, so Bucky smiles. “Then let's go. Big day.”


End file.
